Toxic Love
by temptation mccoy
Summary: In exchange for Edward's life (during New Moon), Bella offers herself over and has to live with the Volturi for 1 year. Jane wants Bella and will do what it takes to keep her. This story is mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic Love**

**Bella/Jane**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: In exchange for Edward's life (during New Moon), Bella offers herself over and has to live with the Volturi for 1 year. Jane wants Bella and will do what it takes to keep her. **

**Authors Note: This is a story I started writing on a whim about a year ago and I've tweaked it the best I could in order to post it here. Fair warning, this story will not jump right into the smut. There will be loads of flirting and innuendos but the smut will be slow in coming (haha (; ). As the story progresses, Bella will turn dark (I think it'll suit being with Jane better than Jane turning all sweet and fluffy). And to answer some of the reviewers questions they PM'd me, Bella will be turned and she will be a human drinker. If that will offend you or it's something you're not interested in, I apologize, but, there are too many stories where Bella won't drink from humans. So this story will be dark, but I have yet to decide on how dark it will be. This will be from Jane's POV. It is a work in progress and I will do my best to get it written and typed. Any who, read/review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all of Twilight Series**

**Ch.1**

Grasping Aro's hand, I focused on what I wanted. Without the mind reader in the room, I freely thought. I knew if I thought of what I wanted while _he _was in here, I'd never get it. I wanted his human...his Bella. I'd been attracted to humans before but never quite like this. When I first saw her on the surface above us, I knew instantly that I had to have her. I wanted to take her and make her mine. Bella was quite striking..even for a fragile human. I just needed to get the Cullen boy out of the way. A plan was needed. Edward came here looking for death. He had apparently believed that his human was dead. I suddenly had an idea.

"Aro, I know what I need to do," I spoke calmly but with excitement.

"Then we should call for our guests back," Aro replied, grinning at me.

A few minutes later, Alice, Bella and Edward were walked back into the Throne Room. I'd asked Aro to think of wanting Alice for his "collection", this way Edward would protest and I could move my plan along. Since we're not killing him, we're going to tell him that we need something in exchange for him taking up our valuable time. My plan was flawless. Hopefully the little seer wouldn't see it.

"Absolutely not Aro! You can't have Alice in exchange for my life!" Edward all but shouted.

"Well unless you have a better idea dear boy in exchange for taking up our time then I see no other option," Aro answered cockily.

I was about to suggest my idea when the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard reached my ears. Bella was speaking.

"Then take me in Alice's place," my angel said.

I had to fight to keep my jaw from falling open. My plan was unfolding and it wasn't by my doing. Excellent. I watched Edward turn to gape at Bella.

"Bella, you can't be serious," Edward said disbelievingly.

"It's my fault that we're here Edward. I'm the one who was reckless and Alice saw it and thought I died. So I will do what's necessary to ensure that you and Alice remain unharmed," Bella replied, looking sternly at Edward.

"I won't allow it," Edward answered firmly, to which my eyes and Aro's widened at.

"Won't allow it? You're my boyfriend, not my boss Edward! And if you wanna get downright technical, this is all your fault. If you hadn't left me in the forest in the first place, none of this would be happening. Now, I'm willing to risk my life for yours, so shut the hell up and accept it," Bella half shouted. Both Alice and Edward winced from Bella's tone. Bella then turned to Aro and I.

"Will this deal satisfy you?" she demanded. I couldn't help but think how "satisfying" it'd be...especially when I claimed her. I quickly looked at Edward but it seemed that he hadn't heard my thought. Strange. Looking at Bella, it clicked into place. Aro couldn't read her, I couldn't inflict pain, and my brother couldn't take away her senses. She was a shield! And she was accidentally extending her power around us, protecting our thoughts. Oh how extraordinary she'll be as a vampire.

"Yes my dear, it will suffice. However, you must remain here for exactly one year. If you leave before that time is up, I will take Alice," Aro said and then turned to the Cullen's. "And if anyone comes for Bella before that mark, I will keep her longer. Agreed?" he finished, turning back to Bella.

"Agreed," Bella said instantly, holding her right hand out to Aro, who smiled and grabbed it gently, sealing the deal.

Edward looked as if steam were about to come out his ears. Alice wisely remained calm.

"You better be careful Bella. Aro, keep your guard away from Bella," Edward said warningly to both.

"Oh don't worry Edward, I'll take real good care of Bella," I said, grinning at Edward, then at Bella. She blushed and looked down at the floor. Perfect. This might not be so hard after all.

"I believe now is the time to depart, my friends," Aro spoke, clapping his hands together and smiling widely.

Bella walked to Edward, hugging him and kissing his cheek. He looked fit to be tied. Good. Turning to Alice, Bella hugged her obvious best friend as tight as possible.

"Be safe Bella. It'll be over before you know it," Alice whispered into Bella's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Take care of Charlie for me," Bella told Alice, who nodded her head. With one last look at Bella, Alice and Edward were escorted back to the streets. I looked at Aro and he nodded at me and then turned to walk away. Once Aro was gone, I walked to Bella and grabbed her hand, lightly of course.

"Come Bella, I'll show you your room and then I'll personally give you a tour of the castle," I said softly. Bella looked at our joined hands, blushing a bit, then back to my face and nodded.

Smiling, I walked at a human pace to the door that led to the rest of the palace, Bella a few inches behind me, our hands keeping us linked. I'm going to love the next twelve months, I thought to myself.

**Authors Note: short chapter, I know, but what do you think? I'll try to get chapter two posted as soon as I can. Hopefully that pesky little thing known as life won't seriously prevent me from doing so. Anyways, would love to hear from you guys (and girls!). Haha. **

**T. McCoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Toxic Love**

**Bella/Jane**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: In exchange for Edward's life (during New Moon), Bella offers herself over and has to live with the Volturi for 1 year. Jane wants Bella and will do what it takes to keep her. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all of Twilight series**

**Authors Note: so I will be putting in some Italian words and phrase every now and then. If I get the translation wrong, I truly apologize. I only speak two languages, English and Sarcasm. If anyone who actually does speak Italian realizes I messed up a translation, please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it. Also, the story won't be dark right off, I'm going to gradually build that up. Thank you. Enjoy reading my dears.**

**Ch.2 **

**Few months later**

Sitting cross legged on the bed, I watched Bella as she slept. Resting my chin on my folded hands, I just stared, captivated. Bella didn't seem to have a problem with me sitting here, watching her all night. Granted, I do other things; reading, listen to music on the nifty device they call an Ipod. Though the first morning when she woke to see me sitting in the armchair in the corner by the window had really frightened her. I suppose I should have told Bella I was going to be in here sometimes. So after that incident, I began letting her know in advance if I was staying in her room for the night. She had smartly asked why I'd be there. I couldn't tell her that it was because she fascinated me and she was my mate. No. No way. So I went around the truth and told her it was my duty as her personal guard to keep a physical eye on her on occasion. Hopefully soon I can tell her the real reason. But for now, Bella has grown used to my reasoning and me being in her room upon waking sometimes. Some mornings she would wake and I swear that Bella would give the faintest of smiles. She did have a problem with the red eyes for a while, but, like everything else, she'd gotten used to it. I was rather impressed but not surprised by how well Bella had adjusted to living here. I was also amazed when she had shown great interest in the history of the palace and the Volturi. Bella had taken a great liking to our library, which I'm more than positive is bigger than what the Americans call the Library of Congress. It seemed that if we couldn't immediately locate Bella, all we'd have to do was check the library, eventually seeing her curled into an overstuffed armchair reading some massive book from our collection. I had even started to teach Bella how to speak, understand and read Italian, and she was doing marvelous. I hadn't tried my moves on her yet...well nothing too big, I didn't want to scare her away. I was anxiously awaiting for the dark haired beauty to wake up. I told her that we'd be going shopping today, thank heavens it was really cloudy out today. Bella said that she hated shopping but agreed that it needed to be done, she couldn't keep borrowing Heidi's clothes.

Looking at Bella, I could see the blood flowing through her veins and it was surprisingly easy to control my thirst. Her blood wasn't quite as tempting as I thought it would be. I had asked Aro why this was and he told me that Bella's blood sang to me but not like it did for Edward. His instincts told him to kill, mine told me to love and protect.

I looked to Bella to see that she was staring at me and that familiar yet sometimes painful throb came to rest between my legs. I wanted her so badly and with they way she was looking at me is just increasing that want. I must have really been in a daze because I jumped slightly when I noticed that Bella was sitting up and was a bit closer to me than before, leaning on her hands. Letting my guard down, I looked longingly at her lips.

"Buongiorno Bella," I said.

"Buongiorno Jane," came her whispered reply.

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, we just studied the other.

"Jane," Bella whispered, obviously aware of where I was looking.

"Hmm?" I answered, not looking away from those tantalizing lips.

"Why are you attracted to me?" came the reply.

I froze at that. Slowly, I raised my eyes to look at Bella's deep chocolate ones. She was looking intently at me.

"At-attraction?" I asked. Apparently I was too obvious with my subtle advances. Just play it dumb Jane, I told myself.

"You know what I'm talking about Jane," Bella answered firmly.

"Uuumm, no I don't?" I answered in more of a question and not a statement.

"Yes you do," Bella said, getting even closer to me.

"Okay, there might be a slight attraction..." I trailed off.

"It's more than a "slight attraction" Jane," Bella whispered, "I did notice it the first day. I can tell from the way you look at me, the way you're always with me. Even when you step in to stop Felix and Demetri's teasing jokes. You watch me while I sleep. Basically, you never leave my side Jane, not unless Aro needs you," Bella finished, taking in a deep breath.

"Was I really that obvious?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

Bella only nodded at me, a smirk plastered on her face. That beautiful minx adopted my smirk. I grinned inwardly.

"Sooo...what do we do about it?" I questioned, fearing the worst but keeping it off my face. Bella was technically with Edward, I'm cruel and sadistic but I don't think I'd force her into being with me. I'd want our union to be because she wanted it just as much as I did. Apparently I had a heart if I was willing to be considerate of her feelings. But I'll never tell anyone I do...I mean, NEVER EVER. I've a reputation to uphold after all.

"Well...first off...you could change into something less conspicuous. Then you can take me out for the day like you said you would," Bella answered, a serious look on her face. I felt my jaw drop and I gaped at her, like a fish, unblinking.

"Wha-what?" I finally managed to spit out.

"C'mon...you heard me. Take. Me. Shopping. Then. Out. On. A. Date," Bella slowly said to me, emphasizing her point

"But Edward...kill me...are you sure?" I sputterd. But then a realization hit me.

"Wait! What's wrong with my robes? I like them," I said defiantly. Bella only giggled at me slightly. Sassy wench, I thought.

"I'm not going into public with you if you're dressed like that," Bella answered, laughing slightly, pulling at my robes. I gently swatted her hands away.

"So why are you deciding to give me the time of day?" I asked in wonder.

"Well I'm not going to go another year of not being intimate in some way. Edward has refused to go that far. Besides. I'm attracted to you as well. I don't know why, but I am. Might as well make the most of it. Plus, I get the feeling I'll be satisfied and happy...until I have to leave," Bella said, whispering those last few words. Check and mate. Dear Eddie boy wasn't making Bella happy. And she just admitted that I could make her happy...and satisfied. Plus, it seems as if she really likes it here and isn't looking forwards to leaving. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Bella's face next to my left ear until she spoke.

"Unless you think you can't handle it," she practically purred right into my ear, her delightfully warm, sweet smelling breath washing over it, down my neck. Daringly, I placed my hands on her waist, pulling Bella closer to me, so I myself could talk into her own left ear.

"It's not if I can handle it, it's if _you _can keep up with me," I whispered seductively, my lips making the softest of touches against her lobe. Bella shuddered in what I hope was pleasure. I felt her hands on my shoulders, shoving, so I helpfully moved back. We were now face to face.

"No problem," she said grinning, " now go change your clothes before I change my mind."

Not needing to be told twice, I grabbed her hand and dashed from her room to mine, just a ways down the hall. Once in, I closed the door, set her on the bed and went to my closet. I had "regular clothes" in case of an emergency. Digging through my closet, I dug out tight, low rise black jeans. Turning to my left, I pawed through my shirts and found a simple black tank. Digging further, I pulled out a white My Chemical Romance hooded sweatshirt, just my size too. Turning to my right, I picked out a pair of black and white converse shoes. Something's missing...oh! "Normal" people wear socks with their shoes. Pausing, I began to sniff out cotton garments. Once finding them, I backed out of my closet with the clothes. I kind of felt like Alice for a moment...deciding on what was fashionable to put together.

Without really thinking about it, I stripped my clothes off, only to be clad in a black thong. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned, to see Bella looking me over. Despite technically being seventeen and half, I had a killer body, pun intended.

"See something you like?" I asked Bella, grinning at her.

"Yeah...and I see something missing too," she replied. Frowning, I looked down at myself. What could possibly be missing? I was fit (of course), slender but firm legs, a perfect waist, an even better ass and my breasts were wonderful too...then Bella laughed. I raised my head and left eyebrow at her.

"You're missing a bra," she said in her continued laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I can never get the damned things hooked properly, I rip them, so I gave up trying years ago," I said, feeling but not showing my embarrassment. All high and mighty Jane has problems with bras. Big deal. I know humans had problems too, I thought confidently. I saw Bella stand and walk into my closet, pawing through the built in drawers. She poked her head out, scanned over my thong and went back to searching. Couple minutes later, she came out with a matching black laced bra. Bella then stood in front of me.

"Put your arms in," she softly instructed. I complied. Bella slid it up my arms so the thin straps were on my shoulders. She twirled her fingers, signaling me to turn around. I complied again. I felt Bella's slide down my shoulders and across my upper back to meet the hooks. Closing my eyes, I groaned lightly. I heard three clicks and then felt Bella grasp my shoulders, turning back around and stepping back some. Looking me up and down, she nodded her head and grinned smugly.

"There. Simply perfect," Bella said.

I turned to face my mirror and was shocked at how correct Bella's words were.

"C'mon now. Get the rest of your clothes on so we can go," Bella practically pleaded. For the third time in under five minutes, I complied her wishes, a new record.

_Reception Area_

Damn it! If Aro makes me wait any longer then I'm going on a killing spree! He knows how impatient I am, but here I stand, waiting. Been waiting for damned near an hour now while HE does whatever it is he's doing.

Soon familiar banter reached my ears. Oh no...Felix and Demetri. Ugh. I don't need their shit right now. Casually, I walked over and stood in front of Bella, hiding her as best as I can. She of course had an amused look on her face. Bella had been watching me pace in circles for nearly half an hour. She lost that look though when Felix and Demetri's voices were close enough for her to hear. I was surprised that Bella was as still as a statue. She's obviously been hanging out with vampires too long if she's picked up our habits. Huh. Habits. Nuns. Haven't had those in a while. I was snapped from those thoughts as I heard the doors open and in a flash I had turned so that I was facing said opening doors. It was in record time too because it was at that moment the two buffoons entered. Seemed like they didn't recognize me though, which didn't surprise me.

"Well well, where'd you come from you fine looking...oh my fucking God you're Jane," Felix gasped.

I glared at him.

Demetri started laughing and I turned my glare to him.

"Wow Jane. I didn't know you owned regular clothing. Are you going out or something?" he said.

"Yes, we are. Stronzo," Bella spoke up, peering around me to glare at Felix and Demetri, who in turn smirked at Bella's use of Italian.

"Out for what exactly?" Felix questioned.

"Clothes for Bella. She can't keep borrowing mine," Heidi said, coming from some random door. I gave her a thank you with my eyes for stepping in, because I was just about ready to turn them into pretzels. Heidi nodded at me.

"Aro will be here in a few minutes. He's finishing a phone call with Carlisle," she said. I turned to fully face her, shock on my face.

"He just wanted to make sure that we've kept Bella alive and well and out of harms way and all that jazz," Heidi explained.

"Yeah, you haven't attempted to eat Bella yet have you?" Demetri said, busting out laughing. I heard Bella's intake of breathe. We both had taken that statement the wrong way. Seemed as if Heidi did too because she began laughing hysterically. I glared at them all. Before I could say anything, Aro glided in.

"Sorry Jane dear, had an important phone call. What was it that you needed?" Aro softly said.

"Just wanted you to know that Bella and I would be out for the day. She needs new clothes and that will take a while," I finished, laughing slightly.

"Oh that's fine dearest Jane. I don't think I need to tell you the rules of going out," Aro said, smiling.

"Of course not Master," I answered.

"Then it's settled. Have fun girls," Are said before leaving.

I grabbed Bella's hand and headed towards the elevator, nodding at the receptionist. While waiting for the doors to open, I heard Felix start flirting with whomever was at the desk. We've had so many people sit there that I no longer bother keeping track of names.

"Ugh. I'm leaving. Jane! Wait up!" Heidi said, walking towards Bella and I.

I smirked at her when she stopped next to me.

"I don't wanna have to be near Felix today. He's in a 'mood'," she explained.

I heard Bella giggle softly. I loved that sound.

The door opened a few minutes later and the three of us stepped in. Bella and I stood in the back with Heidi in front. I swear that woman had a superiority complex. Always has to be first. I almost jumped when I felt Bella slide her right hand into my left, lacing our fingers. Turning my head, I glanced at Bella to see that she was staring straight ahead, a smile tugging at her lips. Grinning, I faced forward again, gently squeezing her hand. Looks like I win Edward, I thought smugly.

_Translations: _

_buongiorno-_good morning

_stronzo—_asshole

**Authors Note: whoot! Longer chapter! Haha. I had fun writing this one. Like I stated earlier, this will start out light but as Bella and Jane's relationship progresses, it will turn dark (how dark is stillllllll undetermined). If you noticed, I had Bella giggle quite a bit. That's going to be a thing of hers down the road. And I made her sassy (unlike her character from the book), and she might get a bit crazy along the way **grin****

**As a side note, I wasn't originally going to post this story, it was something I had started writing for fun. But one of my readers (and one of my favorite authors on this site) by the name of Michi the Mischievous had expressed her fondness for this pairing, and I decided, what the hell, I'll post the story. So I hope that you all are enjoying what I've posted so far and I'm going to try super hard to update as often as I can. Anyways, reviews make me happy (but if you don't review, no hard feelings (: ). Also, I'm a HUGE SwanQueen shipper and I have actually started writing a story for that pairing. If anyone is interested in seeing it posted, let me know. Thanks for reading, as always.**

**Take care my darlings,**

**T. McCoy**


End file.
